


Dearly Beloved

by violinbythefire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Anonymous asked: How about for the Malec Prompts: a continuation of that 1x13 scene where Magnus asks Alec if he regrets the kiss and Alec reassures him that he doesn't in his own, cute way? I feel like they should have included that somewhere in the episode <3





	Dearly Beloved

“You don’t regret it do you?”

According to Alec’s mother, yes he should regret what he done. He should banish himself in his room to think about what he done. He had embarrassed his family, ruined his reputation and made quite a public spectacle. But then again…He did save himself and Lydia from a lonely life. If he had gone through with the wedding, he would have made his parents happy until they had another unreasonable task for him to complete. And he would still be miserable. 

Not to mention that he would have lost out on what Alec believed was a good thing in his life. He was not sure if pursuing Magnus Bane would result in a long term commitment or not. Part of him hoped that it did. But even if it didn’t, Alec now had the courage to be true to himself. He liked men. If he was going to settle down and marry anyone, it was going to be with someone he wanted to be with. And with each passing moment, Alec wanted Magnus to be that person.

Alec looked at Magnus, seeing the hesitation in the normally confident man’s eyes. To know that he was the cause of that bothered Alec. He should not have had that sort of impact on that man. Magnus had taken a chance with what he done. He deserved to know that it was not for nothing.

“Hey…” Alec started, his fingers shaking as he made his way to Magnus’s cheek in a forward motion. He did not think about the possibility of being seen. He did not care. He watched s Magnus’s eyes lit up in anticipation and Alec could not help but smile. “I don’t. No matter what happens, I will never regret what we have done. You saved Lydia and I.”

Magnus leaned into Alec’s touch and told him, “You would have found a way out. I just gave you the push you needed.” 

Magnus was kind to say that. Alec stroked his thumb along Magnus’s cheek, watching as a soft tint of red formed on his cheeks. “Maybe I can take you out?” He offered, watching as excitement and curiosity formed on Magnus’s features. 

“Oh? On a date?” Magnus questioned as though there would be anything else that Alec wanted to do.

“Yes, with dinner and dessert. Maybe even an appetizer,” Alec grinned as he took his hand off Magnus’s cheek and took the man’s hand in his, “After that stunt you pulled today, I might even pull out the chair for you.”

“Oh, I swoon,” Magnus bantered back, squeezing Alec’s hand as he followed Alec to his father’s office, “Well I know this very good Ethiopian place…”


End file.
